Anachronism
by Kaira Raiton Kurama
Summary: Anacronismo: Error que resulta de situar a una persona o cosa en un periodo de tiempo que se corresponde con el que es Propio. -Fanfiction Basado en 5Elementos, Obra de Jesulink-
1. 0 Prologo: Cenizas

Este es un Fanfiction de la Obra 5Elementos, escrita por Jesús Garcia -Llamado también Jesulink, por lo que los derechos del concepto del mundo elemental no me pertenecen. Este Capitulo, a su vez, fue escrito en Febrero de 2016, y transcurre en una linea de tiempo alterna -o universo paralelo- a la serie que inicia en el capitulo 65, en la saga 5: El Monte del Águila. Por favor, no me hagas responsable si has decidido leer y no has leído la serie original.

Con esto aclarado, Disfruten de la misma.

* * *

0

 **.**

 **Cenizas**

 **.**

 _·_ / _Las motivaciones son subjetivas, al igual que las intenciones. Y ambas pueden ser tanto altruistas como egoístas... /·_

.

.

.

Se sentía perdido, flotando sin rumbo fijo en una profunda _nada_ , sin ninguna clase de fuerza o impulso que lo llevase a alguna dirección. No había un arriba o un abajo, ni tierra ni aire. Solo oscuridad y _nada_ , _nada absoluta_. Todo se encontraba completamente oscuro y realmente frio, se encontró exhalando dificultosamente un vaho gélido a cada respiración. Tan solo las tinieblas y una helada sensación a la que no podía identificar con exactitud… Tanto silencio ensordecedor que abrumaba…

 _·/ ¡No les dejaremos cumplir lo que pretendéis!/·_

Recordaba haber exclamado esas palabras con voz ronca y nada tranquila, lleno de una poderosa furia y una crepitante y creciente determinación. Mas ahora su garganta ardía y dolía, mientras que él se encontraba débil, flotando en aquella nada. Se sentía tan… cansado… y tan… tan vacío…

 _·/Vaya, vaya…/·_ La voz suave y aterciopelada de aquel gobernante, que hablaba como quien nunca había cometido ningún crimen, le había hecho la sangre arder _·/es tan… agradable el volver a ver rostros tan familiares; luego de tantos años…/·_

Alguien más había soltado un bufido despectivo y lleno de rabia ante aquella declaración, y podía oír una voz firme y expresiva soltar un gruñido ronco, y luego un oscuro suspiro.

 _·/Lo lamento, pero…/·_ Había declarado tranquilamente _·/…me temo que no comparto el gusto/·_

Los ojos grises tormentosos, acompañados de una sombra peligrosa que les hacía lucir aún más furiosos regresaron la mirada del monarca sin ningún tipo de respeto. Seguido de aquella suave declaración, que sonaba tranquila cual charla entre dos líderes de bandos opuestos encontrándose en batalla después de una larga temporada, pero en realidad ocultaba un muy oscuro rencor y el más profundo resentimiento, las cosas habían estallado finalmente.

 _[…Solo quiero una oportunidad…]_

Pero no eran dos, sino tres, aquellos que batallaban ya fuese por poder, objetivos, gloria o redención. Cada uno deseaba la victoria por un motivo concreto y personal. ¿A quién le importaba si los motivos eran egoístas, avariciosos u honestos? Todos ellos creían luchar por el motivo correcto. Todos creían estar del lado ganador. Todos creían tener derecho y potestad sobre aquello por lo cual luchaban, ya fuese el motivo por el que fuese.

Y la batalla se desato, confusa y caótica, desgarrando todo a su paso.

 _·/ ¡Kaji! ¡¿Qué estas esperando?! ¡Muévete!/·_

Todos los gritos eran confusos, no todos captaban bien lo que ocurría realmente, más seguían luchando, mientras la furiosa batalla de titanes se desataba en un punto clave de la isla, con tornados y explosiones rezumbando sin ningún tipo de decoro, ajenos al resto de combates que se manifestaban por todo el lugar.

Él se había girado a sus amigos con voz quebrada, lleno de un súbito miedo. _·/ ¡T-Tenemos que ayudarle a luchar!/·_ Había gritado de regreso mientras todos ellos esquivaban y luchaban por protegerse, a ellos mismos y proteger aquello a lo que habían dedicado su vida.

Recordaba sentir el agarre de alguien sobre sus brazos en medio de aquel correr de poderes y explosiones. El rostro de Andrá lleno de preocupación mientras le arrastraba lejos del titánico enfrentamiento le regreso a la mente.

 _·/ ¡¿Acaso bromeas?!_ _¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!/·_

Esa declaración había sido acompañada de un ataque que había sido repelido con maestría por un bien acertado tornado.

 _·/ ¡P-Pero nosotros-!/·_

Y la elemental de agua le había gritado al igual que él, mientras que el mayor, sujetándole de los hombros por un momento le miro a los ojos de forma dura y algo desesperada, mientras que su semblante se tornaba firme, y aunque luciendo temeroso y dolido, espeto con toda la fuerza que podía reunir:

 _·/ ¡MI prioridad ahora es manteneros a salvo y nada más que ello!/·_

Él no quería irse. Ellos debían luchar. Tenían que luchar. Sim importar en qué lado del campo se encontraran, ataques y ordenes retumbaban sin cesar por todo el lugar. El árbol se alzaba ante ellos, glorioso y magnifico como contaban los relatos antiguos y tal cual lo habían contemplado hacia tantos años aquellos poderosos guerreros, ignorante de la batalla. Había tanto escándalo a su alrededor, ¡Tenían que lograrlo, no podían permitirse perder!

Había _demasiado que perder_ si eso ocurría.

 _[...por... fa... favor...]_

Y también recordaba un muy ronco y furaco grito: _ **·/ ¡NO TE ATREVAS!/·**_

 ** _·/ ¡KAJI!/·_**

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerza debido al miedo, mas no podía ver. Respiraba y tosía agitadamente, con la extraña sensación de no sentir el aire entrando a sus pulmones, como si se ahogase. Todo era oscuridad a su alrededor, sin cielo, tierra o siquiera alguna brisa de aire en la cual fijarse. Su respiración continuaba entrecortada, como si hubiese estado mucho tiempo debajo del agua. Había un raro y doloroso pitido en sus oídos, que no le dejaba pensar con coherencia. El sudor frio por su frente y el fuerte dolor en todo su cuerpo, en especial sus brazos, le hacía marearse y confundirse.

 _'...Ka... ji...'_

Dolor. La cabeza. Su pecho. Su brazo. Como el fuego. Puro fuego.

 _·/Mi nombre es Kaji, Kaji Llamaviva. /·_

Recordaba su voz diciendo aquello tranquilamente, casi como algo mecánico.

 _·/No olvides tus raíces, forman parte de ti/·_

Alguien, o quizá algún libro se lo había dicho en alguna ocasión. "Quien no conoce su historia está condenado a repetirla", ¿cierto?

 _·/No permitas que nada corrompa tu buen corazón…/·_

No dejar que nada le corrompiera, aquello resonaba suavemente, casi como un mantra. Aquella frase había marcado a muchos, profundamente sin duda.

 _·/No olvides quien eres /·_

 ** _·/Yo soy Kaji. /·_**

Cierto. Era Kaji Llamaviva, Elemental de fuego, guerrero y luchador. Alguien sediento de conocimiento por la verdad, del "porque", de motivos y de paz. El ahora llamado, temido y difamado _"nieto de Ken Válbrandur"_ , llamado por la gente oeste desconocedora de su identidad, por su nombre real: Belenus Llamaviva. Noble, amable y bondadoso. El afamado Coronel de Fuego de Leona y a la vez La odiada Ave Carmesí de los Cinco Elementos.

Un luchador de la paz.

Él era el rebelde y desobediente hijo de Ember Llamaviva, otrora pupilo del actual Coronel de Fuego y supuesto Soldado de la división Secreta de Leona; el que se había opuesto a todo lo que su padre creía y se había levantado en contra de la historia de su país, y su Rey. El que había decidido pensar en aquellos que todos consideraban traidores y asesinos como héroes, y lo más importante, el que se había enfrentado a un teniente por seguir lo que creía.

Era sobrino de Benjamin Llamaviva, paciente, calmado, e incluso llamado un genio u erudito. Profesor de lenguaje e investigador en secreto de aquello ocurrido a los Cinco Elementos que les llevo a la traición al reino. Y dado a ello, un supuesto terrorista encarcelado en la prisión estatal de Leona, con la máxima seguridad.

Y también era el sobrino-nieto de Bore Loftur, elemental de aire. Inteligente, leal, cabezota y temperamental. Era un afamado guerrero de renombre y leyenda de ambos continentes, el conocido Tigre Blanco de los Cinco Elementos, y el ahora fundador y líder de la organización rebelde que durante treinta largos años se había preparado para Luchar contra el reino de Leona, y le había dado más de un dolor de cabeza al Rey Gigante, el otrora Rey de Nimbo: El Monte del Águila.

 _·/Quiero descubrir la verdad/·_

Esa era su determinación. Aquella incesante sed de verdad fue lo que para bien o mal lo impulso a ese viaje del cual, recorrido la parte segura del camino, había decidido continuar a sabiendas de que arriesgaría su propia libertad, seguridad y vida.

 _'no... -ras... -vor...'_

 _·/ ¡No me importa, si no están conmigo!/·_

 _'pier... ta...'_

 ** _·/ ¡ME EQUIVOQUE!/·_**

 _'¡Despierta Kaji! ¡KAJI!'_

Esa voz.

—…lan-ka…—murmuro roncamente.

Una suave luz emergió lentamente de su pecho e ilumino tenuemente la oscuridad profunda que lo rodeaba sin descanso, dejando ver a una pequeña flama viviente flotando justo encima de donde debería de estar su corazón. Iluminando con su luz cálida su helado rostro.

 _'¡D-Despertaste…!'_ su vocecita se oía ronca y cansada de tanto gritar, pero aun así podía palpar el alivio en ella. _'…E-Estas vivo…'_ sus ojitos brillantes se empañaron _'¡Estas vivo! ¡ESTAS VIVO! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!'_

Y tan solo reía y lloraba, y reía y lloraba nuevamente. El demonio de fuego sonaba histérico y desesperado, a la par de aliviado y feliz, entre agradecimiento y agradecimiento. Kaji no recordaba haberle escuchado así de… de…

— ¿...Al-anka...?—Murmuro, cansado. Sentía sus ojos pesarle. —...Chi-chicos...—Exhalo. Su cuerpo se sentía de plomo.

Hubo un silencio.

 _'N-No lo sé...'_ admitió con voz tenue. _'Creo... creo que están bien... p-puedo sentirles cerca p-parecen estar bien... n-no se'_

Kaji se sentía pésimo. Su cuerpo estaba pesado y sin fuerza, y podía sentir los dedos agarrotados por el frio. Con un súbito impulso, trato tercamente de recordar... y sintió un agudo dolor, con un fuerte aguijonazo en el brazo. —…T-Tío…—Intento hablar con una tos seca.

No supo porque llamo. Ni porque su voz salió tan ahogada. El silencio tras su voz se extendió tan solo un segundo, pero supo que algo terrible había pasado, cuando escucho a Alanka soltar un par de hipidos temblorosos antes de hablar con voz quebrada.

 _'_ _K-Kaji…'_ sollozo de forma dolorosa el pequeño ente _'Y-Yo… E-Él… B-Bore… B-Bore está…'_

Murmuro. Los sollozos del pequeño espectro se hicieron más fuertes a pesar de su vocecilla rasposa por los gritos, y junto a sus llantos, regresaron vagas sensaciones.

Recordó dolor. Muchos Gritos. Y una muy horrible tristeza.

 _·/ ¡MOVEOS DE-_ _ **UHG!**_ _/·_

Y sangre.

 ** _·/ ¡BORE!/·_**

La voz de Monzón retumbo en sus oídos, mientras le llegaba la vaga imagen del elemental de aire cayendo de rodillas. Había más gritos y llantos de fondo, mas no recordaba bien lo que decían, tan solo podía recordar la horrible sensación de vacío y perdida que volvía a atacarle el pecho ante la memoria.

 _·/ ¿P-Pa…Papá…?/·_

Andrá había estado prácticamente junto a él, y su voz había sonado vacía y muy lejana. Incluso había alcanzado a ver su rostro pálido y sentido el agarre flácido sobre uno de sus hombros mientras entraba en una especie de shock por la escena frente a todos ellos.

 _·/N-No…/·_

Había exhalado el débilmente, sintiendo como las lágrimas querían caer por su rostro y como Andrá parecía estar a punto de hacer lo mismo. También recordaba a su Tío doblarse de dolor, con un horrible líquido carmesí filtrándose de sus manos apoyadas en su estómago haciendo presión con las fuerzas que le quedaban tras la ardua batalla.

 _·/ ¿…Q-Qué estáis e-esperando…?/·_ Había dicho entre una tos seca, con la respiración notándosele pesada. _·/ ¡H-Hu-id de aquí ahora-AGH!/·_

El grito se había escuchado claro pero ronco. El líquido carmesí había caído junto al ruido seco de la tos, mientras el guerrero de aire se hincaba de rodillas debido al dolor, frente al enemigo que tan solo mantenía una mirada impasible y despectiva en su rostro.

 _·/El Tigre Blanco… Patético… /·_ Había dicho aquel que le había atravesado con un rudo y letal ataque, mientras le miraba hincado de dolor en el suelo.

Y aun así, hallándose débil y sin energía, el desafío y la tozuda fuerza de voluntad no había dejado los ojos grises, que le regresaban el odio y desprecio con creces.

 _[¡N-No…!]_ Se encontró pensando entre lágrimas, _[¡B-Basta! ¡Ya basta…!]_

Él no quería recordar, más volvía a escuchar voces aparte de la suya gritar con miedo y dolor, sintiéndose impotente ante todas ellas. No pudo evitar querer llorar nuevamente, como si ya no lo hubiese hecho antes hasta el cansancio.

 _·/ ¡Ja, ja, ja! Vamos, entre la familia no hay formalismos/·_

Recordaba las risas del primer día, con la sonrisa alegre luego de aquel encuentro sentimental. Era miles de veces más reconfortante que los gritos y llantos de dolor y miedo. Que los sonidos de la batalla y la sensación de pérdida en el pecho.

 _·/ ¿Qué tal Tío Bore?/·_

La pregunta había sonado muy natural, afable y cariñosa, tal cual había sido el trato del elemental de aire hacia él, hacia ellos, luego de todo el tiempo de conocerse y luchar por lo mismo con tanto ahínco y perseverancia. Era increíble y muy reconfortante recordar cómo, con el tiempo, el mismo se había acostumbrado tanto al apodo que le era extraño no usarlo.

 _·/Eres igual a él... ¿Eres... real?/·_

Y quizá aquella calidez innata y leve ilusión y añoranza por parte del elemental mayor se debiese en parte a aquel profundo vínculo por aquella persona que ya no estaba, pero seguía ahí, presente en sus corazones gracias a las memorias y relatos, gracias a las experiencias y recuerdos. Por ser en el fondo familia a pesar de la distancia y los años pasados desde la guerra. El pequeño vínculo seguía allí, aun en el corazón del guerrero.

Y ahora él… El hermano de su abuelo…

 _'¡…e-está muerto, Kaji!'_ Lloraba Alanka temblando en el aire con la voz quebrada. _'¡C-Como N-Noto! ¡Como Sirona! ¡Co-Como Be-Belenus!'_ Las lágrimas calientes del ser cayeron desde sus mejillas hasta su pecho, como dos pequeñas gotas fuego líquido.

…se había ido como las cenizas luego de un fuego efímero. Dejando su huella en muchos detrás de él.

Y finalmente sentía sus propias lagrimas caer, dejando sus mejillas encharcadas, mientras el mismo se sentía nada. —…T-Tío Bo-re…—sollozo, tosiendo bruscamente. Tendría que haber hecho algo, ¡Lo que fuera! Las toses regresaron con más fuerza, haciéndole sentir débil y a la vez furioso consigo mismo. Quería llorar, correr, estallar, hacer todo cenizas y gritar por el dolor hasta que este le abandonase. —…lo sien-to… lo sien-to…—Realmente lo sentía. Su cuerpo, mente, alma, corazón. Las imágenes confusas; los gritos; el dolor, el miedo; los ojos grises de su Tío, aun con fuerza y desafío a pesar de la debilidad; Todo le dolía tan profundamente que le desgarraba parte por parte. Recordó el rostro y ropas manchadas de sangre de él, y su propio peso sobre sus rodillas al caer. Se iba… se iba…

 ** _'¡NO!'_** Chillo la voz del pequeño demonio, aturdiéndole y sacándole de su estupor. _'¡N-No te duermas, por favor!'_ Llamaviva hizo una mueca, adolorido, sintiendo mareos. _'Y-Yo… b-bueno, d-duerme un rato Kaji, p-pero… despierta después, ¿vale? N-No te mueras… por favor…'_

—…prometo…—Exhalo en un suave murmullo, por fin cerrando sus ojos pesados. Se sentía tan cansado. Física y emocionalmente… débil.

Hubo un suave murmullo por parte del demonio de fuego, y luego una cálida sensación en el centro de su pecho, mientras el poco a poco se dejaba llevar.

 _'Descansa Kaji_ … _Lo lamento…'_

 _[Yo también…]_

Le contesto el con callado pensamiento, mientras su voz se hizo cada vez más débil y distante, mientras Kaji se hundía nuevamente en el mundo de la inconciencia, esta vez, sintiéndose perdido y sin saber qué hacer.

 _·/Tienes mucho por lo que vivir, sobrino. Los tienes a todos ellos. /·_

Le había dicho aquello mirando al horizonte, con el aire frio acariciando el terreno de aquella helada montaña. Había una pequeña sonrisa, acompañando esa tranquila declaración.

 _[…Tío...]_

.

.

.

 ** _·/…Vive…/·_**

* * *

 _Ah. Este fue el primer fanfic que cree luego del hiatus mental y de voluntad que tuve. 5elementos es, sin temor a mentir, el comic Magaka que me llevo a leer Manga nipon, y tambien es la obra que me inspiro a hacer las mias propias, aunque fuesen fan comics en mi cuenta de DA._

 _Espero que algun fan de 5E encuentre esto entretenido._ _ **Au-revoir.**_

 ** _-Kaira._**


	2. 1 Despierto

Este es un Fanfiction de la Obra 5Elementos, escrita por Jesús Garcia -Llamado también Jesulink, por lo que los derechos del concepto del mundo elemental no me pertenecen. Este Capitulo, a su vez, fue escrito en Febrero de 2016, y transcurre en una linea de tiempo alterna -o universo paralelo- a la serie que inicia en el capitulo 65, en la saga 5: El Monte del Águila. Por favor, no me hagas responsable si has decidido leer y no has leído la serie original.

Con esto aclarado, Disfruten de la misma.

* * *

 _ **1**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Despierto**_

 _ **.**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, confundido y desorientado, su vista se sentía pesada y algo nublada. Una briza fría le acaricio el rostro y le hizo estremecer, trayéndole olores como tierra mojada, piedra y agua. Podía, finalmente, distinguir un arriba y un abajo, el suelo rugoso y frio contra su espalda, el techo de piedra cavernoso sobre él y un algo hecho de tela (lo que esperaba fuese una mochila o una capa bien enrollada) bajo su cabeza. Estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de viaje, similar a la que usualmente llevaba en el Monte del Águila, la cual le protegía del frio aire que entraba a la caverna. Kaji se encontró parpadeando un par de veces, tratando de aclarar su visión, ¿Había descansado, o dormido un poco al menos? Gruño, sacando ese pensamiento inútil de su mente con un fuerte empujón. Más importante a saber era: ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Estaban bien los demás? No tenía ni idea al respecto de eso ultimo y le sentó fatal, y esperaba con asías a que las palabras de Alanka acerca de sus amigos fuesen ciertas, y que todos se encontrasen lo mejor posible.

— ¿Ya te has despertado? —Le pregunto una voz a un costado sonando fuerte y tranquila—. Te has echado una siesta de las buenas, Cabezón. —

 _[¿Qué?]_ Se sintió aturdido, sin captar bien de dónde provenía la voz. Con esfuerzo giro la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos debido a una brillante hoguera. Ahora que caía en cuenta, había un leve olor a hierbas bajo el olor a quemado.

Respiro profundamente, cerrando los ojos por un momento antes de volverlos a abrir. Hizo un esfuerzo para adaptar su vista, y al ver a su interlocutor no pudo más que suspirar de alivio.

— ¡Lluvia! —

La exclamación de felicidad aliviada le había salido sola de la garganta, sin que el mismo se lo propusiese. Sonriente, la joven de cabello azul de diecisiete años se estiro para acomodarse frente al fuego de piernas cruzadas. —Hasta que te levantas pelos rojos. —Tomo su espada, y con un corte de agua, corto un pedazo de fruta para dárselo al elemental de fuego—. Anda, toma un poco y llena la panza. Haz de estar desecho. —Le alcanzo un cuenco de agua, mientras que Kaji se sentaba con torpeza y algo de dificultad, recostándose cuidadosamente contra la pared de roca.

El chico de fuego asintió, notando por primera vez como su estómago daba rugidos suaves, exigiendo alimento. Dándole un sorbo al agua fría suspiro, en ese instante no había nada más delicioso que aquel helado liquido contra sus labios. Tendría que agradecerle a Lluvia después, por tomarse tantas molestias.

Y mientras Kaji comía y bebía con todo el gusto, Lluvia intentaba encerrar el humo y el fuego en esferas, por encima de la hoguera. Un viejo ejercicio que había tomado como costumbre con el tiempo, cortesía del señor Atrianni, luego de finalmente tomar control de otro elemento aparte del agua.

—Tenías bastante hambre; —Comento, viendo como Kaji se lamia los dedos luego de terminar la fruta, y se secaba con el dorso de la mano la boca, exhalando aliviado un _'Ah'_ luego de terminarse el cuenco de sentón—; Hasta de has tomado el agua con todo el gusto, ¡Y eso que eres de Fuego! —Rio, mientras que Kaji también sonreía.

—Tienes razón, —Admitió riendo durante algunos segundos, silenciando su voz lentamente con un gesto pensativo—… ¿Y los demás? —pregunto preocupado.

Ella también tomo un trozo de fruta, entregándole otro pedazo a él. —Estamos nosotros cinco… —

 ** _{¡PAPÁ!}_**

El súbito recuerdo lo alarmo.

— ¡ANDRÁ!—

La chica se mostró aturdida por su grito. — ¿Qué pasa con…? —

Pero el de fuego no la dejo terminar, entrando en un estado de nerviosismo por el recuerdo entrecortado que había obtenido

Se revolvió su cabello rojizo con histeria. — ¡Lluvia, Andrá estaba con migo antes de la explosión! —Grito Kaji con alarma mientras la chica de agua palidecía considerablemente—. M-Me van viniendo imágenes, ¡pero estoy muy seguro de que él me empujó hacia atrás cuando Hangul nos atacó, y-! Y…—

 _ **{¡APARTAD!}**_

—Lluvia, —la de cabello azul lo miro—, por favor dime que sabes donde esta Andrá. —Él vio sus manos temblar— ¿M-Mi primo…?—

Kaji palideció, llevándose las manos al rostro con la respiración temblándole.

Su amiga tan solo negó con la cabeza. —No lo sé. —Murmuro ella con simpleza—. No caímos en que Andrá no estaba porque no sabíamos que estaba alrededor al momento de la explosión, —ella frunció el ceño haciendo una mueca pensativa. —Quizá podría estar alrededor, no lo sé. —

Kaji también frunció el ceño con un nudo en el estómago. Si Andrá se había ido solo por protegerlo, solo porque él no había querido correr en un momento dado se sentiría fatal consigo mismo.

—Bueno… —Murmuro la muchacha rascándose la cabeza. —Veras… —

Despertamos hace cosa de dos o tres días. Tan solo estábamos nosotros, —explico la chica refiriéndose a sus amigos— de no ser por Mat no estaríamos tan bien parados como nos encontramos ahora. —Él sonrió un poco a pesar de la sensación de tristeza—. Zap anda recorriendo los alrededores por si encontramos alguien a alguien más.

El elemental de fuego se animó al oír eso. Podrían comprobar por lo menos, ¿No?

Les tomara otro día regresar con los portales de sombra, estamos en un sitio muy alto. Suerte que por algún motivo teníamos algo de dinero, porque si no... Bien, ya podríamos ver cómo conseguir materiales para tus medicinas.

Mientras ella hablaba, inconscientemente él se rasco el brazo derecho, cubierto por vendas. —No sabemos cuánto tiempo habrá pasado, —comento Lluvia notando su comezón—, pero Mat puso una vacuna recién despertamos solo por si acaso. —se encogió de hombros.

 _['Es un alivio.']_

Él asintió agradecido. Le preocupaba cuanto podría haber avanzado el virus en su inconciencia. —Alanka también está conmigo, —añadió el chico—, eso nos vuelve seis. —Lluvia asintió levemente, recordando como el espíritu, en palabras de Matarratas, era capaz de suprimir un poco el virus. Siempre y cuando la fuerza de voluntad de su elemental (Ósea Kaji) lo lograse invocar.

Negó con la cabeza. Honestamente el funcionamiento de la energía animal le era algo completamente ajeno.

—Entonces...—Dijo él, captando su atención—, ¿Mat y Sôkar no están? —Lluvia asintió—. Y Zap está afuera. —Otro asentimiento.

 _['¿...Están todos bien?']_

—Parece que sí. —Lluvia le miro raro cuando hablo, haciéndole notar que había hablado en voz alta. Se rasco la nuca apenado—. Eh, es Alanka. Pregunta si todos están bien. —Explico.

La expresión de la elemental de agua paso a comprensiva con asentimiento. —Relativamente. —admitió. —No hay heridas graves. Mat esta hecho un doctor, así que la consulta nos salió gratis. —

Y a pesar de la tensión y la incógnita, ambos rieron un poco.

—Ja, Ja. Que graciosos. —Se escuchó una voz desde la entrada, ambos se giraron a ver—. No resultaría tan cómico si fueseis vosotros los que tuvierais que cerrar agujeros sangrantes y parar virus mortales ¿eh? —

El elemental de virus se encontraba parado en la puerta con su clásico semblante sarcástico y de mala leche.

— ¡Matarratas!—

Kaji suspiro aliviado mientras sonrió, haciendo un intento torpe para levantarse, de lo cual se arrepintió segundos más tarde al sentir un dolor fuerte en sus piernas.

—Mejor ni lo intentes Llamaviva. —Aconsejo Mat mientras se hincaba junto a él—. Te diste unas buenas durante la batalla contra Alphonse y los soldados de Gigante. —Explico rebuscando en su mochila—. Venga ya, hay que medicarte; que si no quien te aguanta después. —Saco unas vacunas, que procedió a aplicar en las piernas del pelirrojo.

— ¡Kaji!—

 _¡Paf!_

— ¡QUITATE DE ENCIMA, ANIMAL! —

Sôkar negó con la cabeza, deduciendo correctamente por las risas de su pelirrojo amigo que el muchacho de rayo, para variar, había caído sobre el Rattengift al tratar de abrazar a Llamaviva. Tan solo sonrió, mientras Lluvia le decía un 'Hola' tranquilo y leve.

— ¿Cómo volvieron tan rápido? —inquirió ella—. Yo os calculaba al menos otra tarde más. —dijo la de cabello azul mirando a su 'ex-sombra'. Sôkar se acomodó junto a ella checando su bolsa. —El camino que tomamos se nos ha hecho corto. Encontramos a una pequeña caravana nómada cerca de uno de los desfiladeros de la montaña, pudimos conseguir gran parte de lo necesario a cambio de algo de ayuda con unos animales salvajes… —Le comento a la elemental de agua, estirándose un poco, y mostrando la pequeña mochila llena de hierbas, frutas y otras cosas más.

Kaji negó, aun sonriendo por las tonterías de su rubio amigo, levanto una mano de forma amable para saludar al de sombra. —Hey Sôkar. ¿Cómo estáis?—Pregunto.

Was devolvió la sonrisa. —Bastante bien. Hemos podido explorar un poco. —Admitió, estrechándole la mano.

— ¿Ah sí?—Inquirió Kaji curioso, bebiendo otro cuenco con agua de sentón. — _Ah-_ , Uhm ¿Que tanto habéis encontrado? —

Sôkar iba a responder cuando ambos vieron como Zap se interponía entre los dos, cayendo de bruces al piso. Cada uno, con su propia cara de incredulidad, giro a ver al muchacho de cabello morado. El de Virus tenía un puño levantado, con una venita en la frente, mientras el pobre elemental de rayo tenía un chichón en la cabeza, del cual salía una pequeña estela de vapor. Mat tenía un aura oscura a su alrededor. —...déjame en paz cuando estoy ocupado con la medicación de Llamaviva, subnormal. —murmuro, con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

Zap a su vez tenía remolinos en los ojos. —Matarratas... ¿tú matas ratas...? —y ahí quedo fuera de combate.

Los tres espectadores restantes (cuatro, si contábamos al pequeño espíritu dentro del elemental de fuego) miraron la escena sin saber que decir. Después de unos segundos, Kaji no aguanto más y empezó a reírse suavemente y de buena gana. Poco a poco se le unieron los demás con sus risas. ¡Cuánto había extrañado esto Kaji! Hace tanto que no se sentaban a charlar amenamente entre amigos. Sin preocupaciones, sin miedos, sin una vasta misión o un peligroso destino persiguiéndoles. Por vez primera se sentía como un chico normal, pasando el rato de forma normal.

O bueno, tan normal como se puede ser siendo quienes eran.

Aun entre risas, Kaji se aclaró la garganta. —M-Me alegro de que todos estéis bien. —Admitió riendo, tomo aire tratando de relajarse un poco, aun risueño—. E-En fin, —se aclaró la garganta—, ¿Que tanto habéis conseguido? —Pregunto, retomando el tema inicial.

Súbitamente, Sôkar y Mat se pusieron serios. Mat miro al de sombra de reojo, antes de mirar al Llamaviva fijamente. —Bueno...—Comenzó, tomando asiento junto al pelirrojo, y sacando papel y lápiz.

* * *

—...Vale. — Murmuro el pelirrojo lentamente —. Déjame ver si comprendo todo correctamente, estamos en una especie de cordillera, ¿No? —

—Así es. —Afirmo Mat.

—Entonces, ¿Creéis que estamos casi en Yotumhaim?—

—Se pueden ver las montañas de Yotumhaim a lo lejos. —Corroboro Sôkar.

—Lo que quiere decir que estamos a tomar por saco del pueblo más cercano.

— ¡Lluvia!—

Con ese último grito, la de ojos azules rodo los ojos. —No es como si fuera mentira. —Dijo la muchacha observando al de virus seriamente al hablar—. Y ES malo. Necesitamos una cama decente para que Kaji descanse y se recupere lo más pronto posible, tontos. —

Esto último hizo a los de pelo oscuro suspirar: tenía razón. Kaji estaba mal y no parecía recuperarse, o al menos no tan rápido como debería, y esto mortificaba muchísimo a Matarratas, pues desconocían la causa. ¿Agotamiento o la enfermedad? No lo sabían.

— ¿y si preguntamos a alguien? —inquirió Zap, alcanzando la atención de todos.

Los chicos miraron con incredulidad. — ¿Y a quien le vamos a preguntar genio? No es por imitar a Lluvia, pero estamos a tomar por saco y la caravana partió cuando volvimos esta madrugada. —Respondió fastidiado Mat, sabedor de que la chica tenía razón.

Zap no se vio afectado por eso. —Pues a los Osos. —

 _['¿Osos?']_

— ¿Cuáles osos?— Pregunto Kaji, y sin que los demás supiesen, Alanka.

Los chicos miraron a Zap. —A los osos que he visto hace rato, fuera de la cueva. Pensé que eran ardillas pero eran muy grandes como para atraparlas. Andaban con los ojos raros y llevaban mucha fruta. —Añadió.

 _['¡¿O-Osos viscos?!']_ Pregunto Alanka, con incredulidad.

— ¿...-entonces es posible que estemos cerca del Monte Cañón...? —Murmuro Kaji sorprendido, transmitiendo lo que le decía Alanka.

Matarratas lo miro sin comprender. — ¿Cómo sería eso siquiera probable? —Demando con rostro incrédulo— ¡Llevamos dos años sin pisar el continente oeste y el árbol está a kilómetros de aquí! ¡Es imposible que llegásemos a la frontera de Leona desde el árbol sin darnos cuenta! —

—Esto es muy raro…—Concordó Sôkar pensativo.

— ¿En qué dirección se fueron esas cosas? —Pregunto Lluvia a Zap—, estemos o no en Leona, podemos seguirlos y buscar el camino principal de la montaña y salir de aquí. —

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, esperanzados de encontrar un sitio donde quedarse.

 _['Aunque le doy a Matarratas la razón con respecto a nuestra ubicación…']_ Inicio Alanka, sin saber muy bien que más decir. _['Si resultamos estar realmente en el Monte Cañón… bueno… el encontrar las ruinas de la casa de Noto puede ser la forma más rápida para guiarlos fuera de aquí.']_ Explico pensativamente. _['¡Y ni se les ocurra meterse con los osos!']_ Añadió a modo de regaño.

—Si resulta que este sitio es realmente el Monte y encontramos la ruta principal, Alanka puede sacarnos de aquí, él recuerda el camino. —Indico Kaji—. Oh, y pide que no nos metamos con los osos, que nos comen la cabeza. —

Los demás soltaron unas risas mientras sacudían la cabeza.

* * *

— ¿Es aquí, no? —Murmuro Lluvia sin más.

El tan solo mantuvo la vista levantada, repitiendo la pregunta suavemente a Alanka de forma en que todos sus compañeros le pudiesen escuchar cuando le respondiera. Los cinco jóvenes observaban el derruido lugar con admiración y profundo respeto, a pesar de que no fuese muy impresionante u ostentosa. Pero aquella vieja y quemada estructura, pese a los años de abandono, la intemperie y el incendio que casi la consumió por completo, una obra obvia, para quien supiese ver en detalle, de un elemental de fuego, se erguía a pedazos frente a ellos casi de forma orgullosa.

 _['Así es.']_ Confirmo Alanka con suavidad, añoranza y deje suave de cariño y respeto por el viejo lugar _['Bienvenidos al primer hogar de Belenus y Bore.']_ Presento el demonio.

Kaji se acomodó el cuello de su capucha con la mano vendada, inclinando nuevamente la vista. Justo en la fachada de este lugar Noto Loftur había muerto luego de darle a su abuelo Belenus dos cosas: el apellido Llamaviva y la petición de tomar cuidado de su hijo menor, quien se transformaría en un guerrero valiente, leal y honesto, y pese a su forma de ser temperamental y cabezota, Bore Loftur conservaba claros sus ideales, un buen corazón y la cabeza bien puesta.

Había que tener todas esas cosas para montar un pedazo de organización como lo era el Monte del Águila y mantenerla en funcionamiento durante tres largas décadas pese a los problemas ocasionados por Gigante debido a su aversión a Ken Válbrandur.

Ni Zap, que era propenso a soltar comentarios inapropiados en este tipo de situaciones, dijo nada por el aspecto destartalado del lugar. — ¿…Nos animamos a ver si queda algo adentro? —Pregunto finalmente Matarratas sin mucho ánimo.

Was asintió, sujetando suavemente al elemental de rayo por un hombro para que entrase tras el de virus por la maltrecha puerta de la vieja edificación.

Viendo que Kaji no se movía, Lluvia se adelantó. — ¿Estas bien? Casi no hablas. —comento sin más.

Hubo silencio un momento. —Mi familia empezó aquí...—Murmuro. —Mi tío probablemente nació aquí. Mi abuelo y mi abuela vivieron tantas cosas esta casa. Aquí mi familia gano un nombre, y mi abuelo un hermano. —suspiro un poco, pues le tembló un poco la voz.

Lluvia, comprendiendo como se sentía, le puso una mano en el hombro, le apretó un poco y siguió adelante.

 _['Belenus dejo todo esto atrás, tratando de empezar de nuevo…']_ susurro Alanka tristemente _['Supongo que solo reaccionas como lo harían ellos dos...']_

Kaji cayó. _[¿Alanka...?]_

 _['¿uhm?']_

 _[Quiero visitar la tumba de mi bisabuelo, ¿Podemos ir?]_

El pequeño demonio lo pensó por un momento. _['Mejor en otro momento.']_ Aconsejo con voz suave. _['Lo primero es encontrar refugio y salir de aquí, ¿vale?']_

—Vale...—Murmuro, dando el paso para entrar también.

* * *

En el interior, los chicos miraban todo a su alrededor, explorando y checando que cosas podrían ser de utilidad, y si acaso podrían tomar algún provecho de lo que quedaba de la estructura.

Tan solo un sofá quemado, libreros, la puerta, una habitación, una chimenea de ladrillo (también carbonizada), trozos de madera y sillas; era todo lo que al parecer quedaba del otrora hogar de Belenus Llamaviva.

Lluvia entro, y se dejó caer contra una pared. —Está teniendo un debate filosófico. Ya sabéis, casa de su abuelo y eso.

Ese simple murmullo hizo que los demás le quitasen la vista. Sin mucho ánimo, siguieron revisando por aquí y por allá.

Un libro viejo, algunos pedazos de tela gastada y bolsas de tela bajo un cajón eran las cosas que -aunque inútiles- habían logrado sobrevivir al fuego de Belenus.

—Quemado y carbonizado. —Murmuro el azabache palpando el sofá.

—Yo no puedo creer que este lugar haya sobrevivido cincuenta años sin terminar de derrumbarse…—admitió el de cabello morado retirando libros y pedazos de escombro. Solar asintió con la cabeza, mientras Zap y el seguían curioseando. Mat movió unos cuantos ladrillos, encontrando un pequeño cofre con una bolsa dentro. —Anda... —

— ¿Hay algo?—

Todos se giraron, viendo al pelirrojo cansado apoyado en el derruido marco de la puerta.

—todo esta inutilizable. —Declaro Sôkar con voz neutra. Kaji suspiro, derrotado.

—Yo no diría eso, —llamo la atención de todos Mat, levantándose y mostrando la bolsita en su mano —. Al parecer Noto tenía un pequeño escondite por ahí. —sacudió la bolsa un poco, dejando oír el tintineo de su contenido —. Aquí hay una buena suma de dinero.

—Mat, eso no es nuestro…—

—Técnicamente es tuyo. —Corrigió el elemental de Virus mirando al de Fuego—. Y no me digas que no. Belenus era hijo de Noto, y tú eres su nieto, así que por herencia te pertenece. —Empujo la bolsita contra las manos del de fuego sin aceptar replicas.

—P-Pero aun así-…—

La chica puso una mano en su hombro. —Si te sabe tan mal puedes tomar lo que necesitamos y luego reponerlo. —atajo sin dejarle terminar. — También puedes guardar la mitad y dárselo a Andrá después. Así tenéis algo ambos, ¿No? —

Matarratas alzo una ceja ante la mención del primo del pelirrojo. Pudiese ser solo un comentario de la joven de pelo azul para que Llamaviva aceptase el dinero que les era necesario para las provisiones, pero la seguridad con la que ella hacía alusión a volver a ver al hijo de Loftur era casi como supiera que lo volverían a encontrar.

Lluvia estaba consciente de que estaba omitiendo el "si lo encontramos" en aquella declaración, pero si era honesta se sentía un poco más tranquila pensando en que iban a encontrar al elemental de aire, sabiendo que este había empujado a Kaji para sacarle de la explosión, abría la posibilidad de que estuviese en algún lugar, tan perdido como ellos.

Y si eso animaba a Kaji… bien, podrían tener esa esperanza.

* * *

Que no me mate ningún fan de Bore que se pase por aquí, que Loftur es mi favorito predilecto. Me dolió matarle, de verdad. Las tramas requieren sacrificios TwT Pese a todo, espero les guste.

En fin, hasta la proxima vez

 _ **-Kaira.**_


	3. 2 Mascara

Este es un Fanfiction de la Obra 5Elementos, escrita por Jesús Garcia -Llamado también Jesulink, por lo que los derechos del concepto del mundo elemental no me pertenecen. Este Capitulo, a su vez, fue escrito en Febrero de 2016, y transcurre en una linea de tiempo alterna -o universo paralelo- a la serie que inicia en el capitulo 65, en la saga 5: El Monte del Águila. Por favor, no me hagas responsable si has decidido leer y no has leído la serie original.

Con esto aclarado, Disfruten de la misma.

* * *

2

.

Mascara

 **.**

Ruidos alegres y conversaciones entrecortadas llenaban el aire re forma animada y casual. Las personas caminaban de aquí a allá llevando cajas, comprando cosas, o tan solo hablando tranquilamente con alguien más. Parejas iban con pasos tranquilos en su mundo, niños mayores y menores correteaban jugando por ahí persiguiéndose unos a otros, y vendedores de todas las clases saludaban y comerciaban con rostros amables y clientes satisfechos.

Kaji se acomodó la capucha que llevaba para cubrir su brillante cabello rojo con ojos iluminados por la sorpresa, cubriendo su rostro con su bufanda mientras miraba a su alrededor, con sus amigos haciendo exactamente lo mismo, sin saber que pensar.

No podía evitarlo, aunque quisiera. Le recordaba extrañamente a como habían imaginado pueblo macaco: un lugar con risas y personas amigables, lleno de calma y alegría. Se respiraba una cálida y muy reconfortante familiaridad a cada paso que dabas en aquel pequeño pueblito.

Lluvia soltó un suave silbido, admirando de la misma forma que Kaji lo que hacía el paisaje a su alrededor algo tan… tan… bonito. Se distinguían tan solo civiles, ya que no habían personas con armaduras o emblemas de algún tipo en sus ropas, por lo que sentían algo de seguridad al andar con calma alrededor de la zona.

—Hace… eones que no veíamos un sitio tan ameno. —admitió Matarratas sin poder creerlo.

Bueno, reconoció silenciosamente Llamaviva, dos años y algo más de ver un continente lleno de elementales militarizados que podrían, y de hecho te cazaban activamente no hacía muy recomendable pasear sin mera supervisión. Incluso el monte del Águila, debajo del ambiente tranquilo y amigable de su gente, se veía en una muy leve tensión por los viajes de inspección y el evitar tropas militares del Rey Gigante constantemente.

Cerró los ojos un momento, y soltó un suspiro. Mentalmente fue enlistando una a una las cosas que debían de hacer: Matarratas necesitaba comprar ingredientes para las vacunas del virus ocaso, así como todos ellos requerían suministros básicos como eran agua, comida, algunas mantas mudas de ropa y medicina en general. Con una mirada a Sôkar y Zap tan solo sonrió, se sentía mejor al saber que sus amigos también sonreían por la amena algarabía y las voces contentas.

— ¡Muy bien, subnormales! — Hubo una palmada sorda por parte de Matarratas mientras se frotaba las manos—. Será mejor dividirnos para ahorrar tiempo. —Kaji asintió dándole la razón, aunque todos, incluso Zap, mantuvieron el rostro serio ante la perspectiva de ello —. Iré solo con nuestro pelirrojo en caso de que sufra algún percance, primero porque aún sigue muy débil como para lidiar con Zap solo, y segundo porque vamos a buscar cosas delicadas y no voy a aguantarlo mientras eso. —hubo un rostro de póker en respuesta a esto.

 _['Matarratas es muy malo Kaji.']_

El pelirrojo ahogo una risita. Admitía que no estaba en condiciones de vigilar a Zap, ¿pero de ahí a dejarle condenado a la furia de Lluvia?

—Mientras tanto, —continuo ignorando eso —, Sôkar y Lluvia pueden ir por los víveres. Recordad: necesitamos alimentos y algún extra por si no podemos abastecernos durante unos días. —recibió un asentimiento por parte del dueto —. Perfecto. Lo mejor será que se lleven a Zap ya que- Esperad, ¿…A dónde se fue ese idiota? —

Efectivamente, el rubio relucía por su ausencia.

Matarratas soltó un quejido. —Seguro se ha ido de largo sin notar que nos detuvimos a organizarnos. —Comento Lluvia negando con la cabeza.

—Como sea, —gruño Mat sobándose las cienes—, mientras nos adentremos más en el pueblo lo podremos encontrar. —

Hubo una gotita anime y un quejido general por la perspectiva de buscar al rubio, y todos los posibles líos en los cuales se podrían meter.

—...supongo nos veremos nuevamente en nuestra guarida. —comento Sôkar recibiendo una afirmación de Matarratas.

Kaji hizo una pequeña mueca, un poco preocupado. —Tened cuidado chicos. —pidió finalmente.

—Tan solo preocúpate por ti, Cabezón. —respondió Lluvia con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **…**

—…Estamos llevando como para un mes, ¿Crees que nos tardemos tanto en volver?—

El pelirrojo y el de cabello morado terminaban de juntar hierbas y otras cuantas medicinas e ingredientes en un pequeño stand mientras que hacían cuentas de que tanto más hacía falta.

Mat rebuscaba en sus bolcillos al responder la pregunta de Kaji: —Estos ingredientes por si solos me servirán para hacer otros tipos de medicina, —explico terminando de pagar las cosas—, sin importar el tiempo que tardemos en regresar, serán útiles en caso de alguna emergencia. —

—Supongo que sí...—

Murmuro el pelirrojo con voz perdida, mirando hacia el frente mientras terminaba de guardar sus compras, cerrando una de las pequeñas bolsas con un nudo y la mirada melancólica.

Solo soltó un suspiro, sabiendo que en algún momento lamentaría lo que iba a decir. — ¿Sabes qué? —pregunto Mat finalmente—. Ve un rato y mira alguna tienda, yo puedo terminar con esto. —Le quito la bolsa de las manos antes de que pudiese protestar—. Quizá encuentras algo bonito para enseñarle a Andrá cuando volvamos, si vamos a estar por aquí, mejor nos llevamos algún suvenir. —

—S-Su Madre...—

El rubio estaba pie mirando al frente con incredulidad. Estaba en un stand pequeño y bastante modesto atendido por un amable vendedor. Vendedor que miraba preocupado al embobado muchacho que miraba su mercancía.

— ¿Jovencito?—pregunto curioso y bastante preocupado.

— ¡NO LO CREO!—el grito del chico le hizo saltar hacia atrás— ¡Es el comic del gato zapato numero 1! —exclamo el muchacho con ojos brillantes y haciendo caso omiso a la cara de duda del vendedor— ¡Que pasada, Tengo que a buscar a Kaji para que me preste dinero!

Y también sin importarle el rostro de completa confusión que había dejado al desaparecer dejando una estela de chispas eléctricas detrás de sí.

— ¿Eh? —

Andar entre los vendedores y su mercancía le había dado una bonita vista del pueblo al joven de cabello rojo, cuyos gustos curiosos le habían llevado hasta una parte del mercado donde habían objetos de lo más variopintos: Figurillas de muchísimos personajes, animales y elementales; pinturas para diferentes usos, junto a cuadros de decoración, tapetes con diferentes diseños y cientos de colores, e inclusive máscaras de diversos tamaños y formas adornadas de formas espectaculares, sencillas y sorpresivamente variadas.

Un pequeño estante lleno de ellas había captado su atención de forma muy curiosa. Alanka también compartía con él su opinión al respecto interesado en el bonito aspecto que cada una de ellas tenia

 _·/ ¡Y entonces el rey nombro a sus guerreros más poderosos del Reino de Leona, liderados por Ken Válbrandur!/·_

Hasta que esas palabras le dejaron helado.

 _[¿V-Válbrandur…?]_

Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos junto a su incrédulo pensamiento, estático ante la declaración alegre de aquel hombre en el stand contiguo.

¿Pero de que hablaba esta gente?

 _·/ ¿Ken Válbrandur?/·_ pregunto el otro hombre con interés.

El joven pelirrojo se acercó un poco con el mayor disimulo que le fue posible, manteniéndose con la vista en las máscaras y el oído aguzado, captando las extrañas palabras de aquella conversación.

 _·/ ¡El mismo!/·_ corroboro emocionado el narrador. _·/Se dice que los hombres a su mando, Kilin, Arian, Hallomur y Loftur son los más fuertes de Leona. ¡Y quizá de todo el mundo!/·_

Un extraño frio se asentó lentamente en su estómago.

 _[No puede ser...]_

Y más temor mezclado con profundo desconcierto era el que le provocaba las exclamaciones de los espectadores:

 _·/ ¡Increíble!/·_

Su alegría.

 _·/ ¡Asombroso!/·_

Su admiración

 _·/_ _¡No puede ser!/·_

Y su incredulidad.

Tomo una profunda respiración. Luego sacudió la cabeza con fuerza, tratando de reaccionar, más la segunda voz que había oído volvió a expresarse: _·/ ¿Incluso más fuertes que los coroneles del rey?/·_

 _·/ ¡JA!/·_ La risa ronca del narrador se escuchó orgullosa. _·/ ¡Podría apostarlo!/·_

 _·/Hombre, yo de eso no estaría tan seguro. /·_ respondió un tercer locutor.

Las voces se tornaron curiosas. _·/ ¿Qué quieres decir?/·_

 _·/Bueno, /·_ inicio calmadamente. _·/Yo he escuchado que el tal Llamativa es un hombre en extremo fuerte. Quizá es el más poderoso de los Coroneles, por nada es Coronel de Fuego, ¿no?/·_

 _['¡¿Belenus?!']_

—Veo que le interesa esa mascara muchachito. —

El elemental de Fuego soltó un respingo por la voz repentina y desconecto su atención de la charla. Al enfocar nuevamente su mirada, vio a un viejo muy arrugado y de baja estatura, tras el mostrador. Estaba encorvado y se apoyaba al caminar con un bastón.

Kaji se sacudió mentalmente. —E-Eh, si, es bastante bonita. —admitió el muchacho mirando la modesta mascara en sus manos mientras trataba de sacar la conversación se su cabeza—. Me llama la atención el animal que representa, jamás lo había visto. ¿Qué es? —

Para su sorpresa, al anciano se le iluminaron los ojos con alegría.

— ¡Oh! Te gustan las cosas mitológicas, ¿Cierto? —Pregunto alegremente el ancianito, dedicándole una sonrisa—. Esta, jovencito, es una máscara del Espíritu Zorro de las montañas. Una criatura muy rara y buscada hace muchos años. —

 _['¿Espíritu Zorro?']_

— ¿Enserio? —pregunto escuchando la voz incrédula de Alanka.

El viejito asintió. —Se dice que es un espíritu de fuego que promueve la longevidad, astucia y precaución. Así como también a la amabilidad y los buenos corazones, se les considera muy raros, parte únicamente de mitos y leyendas. Son algo así como demonios de fuego. —

Ah, así que por eso su amigo había reaccionado con sorpresa.

 _['No son "como" los demonios de fuego,']_ bufo la flama viviente _['¡Ellos son demonios de fuego! ¡Y muy amables a demás!']_ Refuto el pequeño ser enfurruñado.

 _[Alanka, solo yo puedo oírte.]_ Le recordó amablemente.

 _['Pero-pero aun así-']_ sintió una gotita ante los refunfuños _['¡Agh!']_

— ¿Y bien joven?—pregunto el ancianito con curiosidad— ¿te interesa comprar esa mascara? —

Kaji hizo una pequeña mueca de duda. —Uhm... No lo sé. —Admitió mirando la máscara en sus manos—. De ser sincero, me llamo mucho la atención, pero no sé si deba…—

— ¡Vamos! —Animo el vendedor—. Si te gusta no dejes que otra persona se lo lleve. —

.

.

.

—...y creo que sería mejor llevar más arroz y pastas que carne, —comento a su vez Sôkar mientras Lluvia hablaba con el vendedor—, las carne es un poco más cara que lo demás. Además, se estropeara más rápido. —

Lluvia rodo los ojos —Lo que digas, Señor ama de casa. —murmuro la muchacha entregando el dinero al vendedor.

—Tan solo digo que podemos llevar más gastando menos. —

—Sí, lo sé. Mejor vámonos a-—

 ** _¡PAF!_**

La muchacha se arrodillo en el suelo sintiendo sus brazos temblar con furia. — ¡HEY! ¡FIJATE ANI-! ¿Zap?—

Lluvia miro al mucho rubio con incredulidad mientras se sacudía el polvo y volvía a levantarse algo adolorida por la tacleada del muchacho de rayo, quien se sobaba la cabeza en el suelo.

— _Au..._ —Se quejó infantilmente el de rayo.

El elemental de sombra ayudo al rubio a incorporarse. — ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas? —Pregunto la chica aceptando la mano de Sôkar—. ¡No siempre puedes que hacer lo que quieres, joder!—

—Mejor evitemos llamar la atención. —interrumpió Sôkar mientras los transeúntes dejaban de prestarles atención.

— ¿Donde esta Kaji?—pregunto el rubio sin importarle estar manchado de polvo.

 _['¿No crees que deberías de aprovechar...?']_

 _[¡Ascuas!]_ Pensó con alarma. _[¡Cierto!]_

— ¿Señor? —Desvió la atención del anciano con una voz tímida—. Disculpe que le moleste con un par de preguntas un tanto raras... —el viejo alzo na ceja —. La verdad es soy de muy lejos y me encuentro viajando, y hace bastante que no visitaba un pueblo. —Vio como el hombre asentía a su explicación, aunque este no supiese que estaba a medias—. Me ha llamado la atención una conversación que he escuchado sobre un hombre llamado Llamaviva. Comentan que es muy fuerte y le comparan con Ken Válbrandur, ¿Sabe usted quién es?—

El anciano lucio sorprendido un momento, antes de darle una mirada de comprensión. —Ya veo, —lucio pensativo un momento, soltando un reflexivo monosílabo. —Veras...

 _/· Llamaviva es el apellido de uno de los 4 coroneles del ejército real de Leona, El coronel de Fuego. Es uno de los más fuertes del reino, pero hay una disputa de quien es más fuerte: si Ken Válbrandur o el Coronel Belenus Llamaviva._

El Hombre hizo una pausa. —Siendo Honesto, —añadió—, una batalla entre ellos dos debe de ser una de esas experiencias con las cuales llegas a declarar: _"Puedo morir en paz"._ —

Eso fue interesante. Kaji alzo las cejas con sorpresa. _['Vaya...']_ murmuro Alanka, cohibido.

El ancianito sacudió una pipa y le saco algo de brillo. —Curiosa e irónicamente, el Coronel Llamaviva tiene fama de ser y actuar como un pacifista empedernido, —le dio una mirada al artefacto, colocándolo sobre la mesa—, resuelve los conflictos de pueblos vecinos sin el uso de la fuerza bruta y se encarga de proteger las fronteras de soldados enemigos, más nunca ataca sin provocación y no dirige las conquistas. —tuvo una pequeña sonrisa. —Mi hijo menor es soldado, y constantemente habla de cómo está siempre al pendiente de los demás y de lo amable y humilde que es. —una pequeña sonrisa cruzo su rostro—. Su mera presencia genera mucha confianza entre los soldados de la región, ni que se diga los de su división. Y si deseas saber mi opinión, le tengo un gran respeto a ese hombre. Nos hace sentir seguros. Sabemos que es una buena persona. —

 _[Que curiosa es la perspectiva de la gente.]_ No pudo evitar sonreír. _[Y pensar que mi abuelo fue prácticamente olvidado luego de la guerra...]_

— ¿Y bien Muchacho? —Pregunto finalmente— ¿Compraras esa mascara?—

La pregunta lo regreso al tema principal. —Pues, —murmuro—, aun debo revisar y comprar algunas cosas más. —admitió el pelirrojo algo distraído—. Quizá pueda que sí, pero será en un rato. —

El anciano esbozo una sonrisita.

— ¡No te tardes entonces, Muchacho! —

Sintiendo un enorme aburrimiento, Matarratas se estiro un poco mientras terminaba de revisar su botiquín y su bolsa. Haciendo unas rápidas cuentas (y pesando también la ahora ligera bolsa) acabo dando una última repasada a los puestos de hierbas y medicinas.

Con un encogimiento de hombros se desperezo. —Bien, de momento ha de ser suficiente. —soltó un bostezo algo irritado. —...mejor iré a ver al pelirrojo. Veamos si no lo han estafado. —

Y mientras emprendió la marcha tranquilamente, sus compañeros con sus compras ya finalizadas, empezaban su búsqueda para poder retirarse.

—...creo que con esto será suficiente para unos 20 días. — murmuro Lluvia haciendo las cuentas de lo comprado.

Sôkar asintió. —Ahora ir por Matarratas. —

— ¡Sí!—exclamo Zap alegremente. — ¡Kaji se quedó con el!—

Con marcha ligera y despreocupada, el pelirrojo siguió caminando entre las personas del mercadillo y observando puestos curiosos con sus ocupados vendedores de manera distante y distraída, las palabras del elemental anciano flotando vagamente en su cabeza.

Los guerreros más fuertes del reino. Los Cinco Elementos siendo mirados con estima, devoción y respeto. Ken Válbrandur siendo comparado con Belenus Llamaviva. Su abuelo, en ambas facetas suyas, siendo considerado un héroe.

Frunció el ceño con confusión.

 _[…Que rayos esta ocurren- ¡UF!]_

Sin previo aviso se sintió tacleado por una persona.

— ¡Kaji!—

Era Zap.

Soltó un suspiro aliviado y se relajó al reconocerle. Dos años en búsqueda y captura hacían mella en cualquier persona. Con una respiración profunda enfrió el repentino calor de sus manos con un único pensamiento. El muchacho rubio tenía los ojos brillantes y destilaba pequeñas chispas de electricidad con aspecto de querer empezar a dar saltitos y cara de profunda emoción.

— ¡Kaji, ¿Me prestas unas monedas?! ¡Quiero comprar un comic! —

 _[Por supuesto…]_ pensó con una gotita en su frente. Zap siempre seria Zap.

La chica de cabello azul llego dando resoplidos detrás de él, con una mirada de irritación total. — ¿Es enserio?—pregunto con incredulidad— ¿Solo por esa tontería lo estaba buscando?—la venilla saltando en su frente se podía resaltar fácilmente.

El joven de sombra apareció de forma silenciosa a su lado, como era usual. — ¿Es correcto ir de forma tan tranquila y decir nuestros nombres? —hubo una leve nota de duda en aquella voz inexpresiva.

Lluvia se encogió de hombros. —Nadie de aquí nos conoce así que no le veo problema. —respondió tranquilamente.

—No cuento con muchas monedas, —le respondió hacia Zap encogiéndose de hombros—, además me queda para comprar algo para mí. Quizá Matarratas tenga de sobra. Habrá que preguntarle. —

La muchacha parpadeo un par de veces. — ¿En qué estás pensando?—inquirió curiosa.

—Me llamo la atención un puesto más atrás. —explico el muchacho con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella rodo los ojos. —Vale... —se giró a su compañero con las bolsas. —Solar, vayamos a ver antes de irnos. Solo nos queda Matarratas. —

El pelirrojo sonrió y se giró a su amigo rubio. —Vamos Zap debemos ir a… ¿Zap? —Miro a ambos lados con confusión— ¿Pero dónde está?—

— ¡Por última vez! ¡QUE NO ME QUEDARON MONEDAS! —

El grito de Matarratas sonó furioso y exasperado. Al joven rubio no parecía importarle en cuantas ocasiones pudiese importunar al de cabello morado porque raramente se daba cuenta de que lo hacía. Le tomo toda su fuerza de voluntad empezar a enumerar los elementos químicos de la A la Z (menos la J, ¡La jodida 'J'!) con tal de calmarse un poco.

— ¡Anda! —

Cosa que no sirvió de nada.

El rubio rogo y lloriqueo cómicamente— ¡Es una oportunidad única en la vida, es el número uno!—

—Esas cosas no son importantes. —respondió malhumorado el científico.

— _¡Andaaaaa~!—_

Matarratas quiso llevarse la mano a la frente por la creciente irritación. Las personas alrededor empezaban a murmurar debido a discusión de los dos chicos. Algunos le apuntaban a él y otros miraban reprobatoriamente el comportamiento del muchacho.

Eso lo ponía de los nervios.

— ¡Esta bien!—rebusco entre sus ropas y saco un par de monedas. — ¡Toma y deja de armar escandalo! —

El rubio salto contento y de la emoción, corriendo a conseguir su baratija.

— ¡¿Y USTEDES QUE MIRAN?!—

Todos giraron esquivando la furia del de mala leche. Nadie quería ser víctima de unos gritos por metidos.

La muchacha se dio una palmada en la frente con exasperación. — ¿Se ha vuelto a extraviar?—pregunto mosqueada Lluvia.

El de fuego sonrió tímidamente. —Vamos, sigamos adelante. Seguro que nos lo volvemos a encontrar. Total, solo es un comic. —

Se encogieron de hombros, y siguieron al muchacho de paso ligero por una de las calles del pequeño mercadillo por la que abundaban objetos y baratijas curiosas.

Acercándose a un local vieron como el de fuego levantaba una mano para saludar, y el anciano tras el mostrador empezaba a reír.

— ¿Ya recapacitaste?—pregunto sonriendo. —Qué bueno que nadie compro lo que querías entonces. —observo a Lluvia y a Sôkar y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. —Además trajiste a algunos de tus amigos para que se maravillen con mis artículos, ¡Maravilloso!—

Sôkar tuvo una pequeña gotita en su frente. —Este es un puesto de máscaras, —comento Lluvia viendo las curiosas tapa caras en exhibición. — ¿Enserio te llamo la atención esto Cabezón?—

Kaji se rasco la nuca sonriendo. —Je, pues... Si, un poco. —

Lluvia rodo los ojos. —Bah, te interesas por las cosas más inútiles. —gruño negando con la cabeza.

El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros, soltando una sonrisa nerviosa. La muchacha volvió a negar con la cabeza, regresando su vista a la pequeña exhibición, notando algo que capturo su interés.

El vendedor también lo noto.

—Aaaah. —exclamo con voz ominosa. —Veo que te interesa esta en especial, jovencita. La verdad no estoy seguro como es que la adquirí, es bastante sencilla y da un aire de misterio. ¿Te interesa?—pregunto. —Podría dejárselas a precio especial si se llevan dos productos. —

Curioso, el elemental de fuego se asomó tras la joven de agua. La máscara que observaban lo dejo confundido.

Era muy... _simple._

—Es como lo que usa Sôkar, pero en la boca. —

Los muchachos voltearon con un respingo. — ¿Matarratas?—pregunto con sorpresa Kaji. El elemental de virus saludo. —Eh... ¿dónde está Zap?—

El de cabello morado bufo exasperado. —No me recuerdes a ese animal. —gruño con voz molesta.

—No parece tan mala idea. —Medito la joven de agua mirando la máscara en sus manos. —Quizá luego uno pueda salir a la calle y asustar un poco a la gente. —

Kaji sonrió negando con la cabeza. —Deme ambas por favor. —respondió con una sonrisa.

— ¡Esplendido! —respondió el anciano con una enorme sonrisa. —Que agradable que los jóvenes de hoy en día se interesen por los mitos y leyendas. —

Rattengift rodo los ojos. —...sobre todo que les das descuentos por comprar dos… —

Los pasos veloces del elemental de rayo casi _–casi-_ echaban chispas por la velocidad, igualando a la emoción que reflejaba su mirada.

— ¡Chicos, miren lo que compre!—

¡SPLASH!

Un enorme látigo de agua interrumpió la declaración de Zap, destruyendo un puesto cercano al cual se encontraban.

—Santo cielo...—La palidez del pobre vendedor era palpable. —Muchachos, les recomiendo fuertemente que se vayan. —Fue cosa de un segundo para que lo vieran irse con pies en polvorosa.

— ¡Queridos vendedores~!—

Una carcajada resonó en el aire.

—Creí haber dicho que necesitaban una licencia para poder comerciar en esta ciudad. —

Asco se reflejó en sus sombrías miradas, con los músculos tensos y mandíbulas apretadas. Un soldado grande, corpulento, y con rostro de avaricioso, rezumaba burla en todo su cuerpo, sonriendo codiciosamente y provocando las miradas de ira e impotencia de los pobladores.

— ¡Solo buscas robarnos el enero!—Temblorosamente, un joven elemental se alzó desde uno de los puestos. — ¡No tenemos por qué pedir ninguna licencia, eres un vil ladrón!—El pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, cubierto por delantal blanco, demostrando físicamente la furia reflejada en los ojos color bronce.

¡SLAP!

El látigo de agua fue certero y fulminante. El joven derrapo de espaldas perdiendo la bandana blanca sobre su cabeza al rodar dolorosamente sobre el suelo.

La burlona sonrisa se acentuó. —Menudo terror, mocoso. —Se carcajeo con sorna.

Dicho joven de Bronce apenas pudo apoyarse en un brazo, temblando de furia.

—Maldito...—

Y seguido de eso, hubo un estallido brutal.

Los tres jóvenes restantes estaban ajenos a la situación, y trastabillaron con fuerza, derrapando torpemente al encontrar un lugar donde esconderse.

— ¿Porque hacemos esto?—

Matarratas jadeo, resoplando. Habían salido a "correr por patas", como diría cualquiera, y se escondían cobardemente tras edificios de tiendas fijas que estaban cerca del mercado. Sôkar mantenía las sombras a punto.

—Hola, —la voz de la chica destilaba sarcasmo. —Es soldado del rey, tarado. —Lluvia miro intensamente a Matarratas. — ¡Reacciona, hombre! ¡Si le damos una lección somos noticia popular!—

El estallido se repitió una vez más, haciéndoles girar alarmados.

Un par de manos tomaron al de rayo por detrás, jaloneándole al interior de un pequeño puesto con fuerza.

— ¡MALDITA SEA! ¡¿QUIEN ES EL LIS-?! ¡AGH!—

El sonido bestial hizo gala de aparición, justo frente a su rostro, tumbándolo al suelo con fuerza por la repentina cercanía.

Temblando, y con furia, alguien más observaba todo desde una distancia relativamente prudente.

 _['Calma, calma Kaji. Por favor...']_

El de fuego respiro pesadamente.

 _[Ese cabrón...]_ Gruño.

¿Por qué se seguía sorprendiendo? Quizá porque, en el fondo, el respeto a la autoridad no se lo podía quitar. Por ello, sintió su cuerpo erizarse furioso, temblando muy levemente. Suavemente su demonio pedía que guardara la calma, pese a que la tensión en sus hombros mostraba lo poco que ayudaba. Los ojos rojos reflejaban aquella mirada, con un súbito y férreo calor que quemaba con fuerza su interior, azorando su corazón y conciencia.

Kaji no soportaba a los abusones. Y hace mucho que los militares corruptos le producían especial equina.

Evoco otra bola de fuego.

Las cenizas se veían desde aquel techo.

El soldado estaba hecho una fiera.

La figura de un aturdido rubio fue la siguiente en verse.

 _[¿P-Pero que...?]_

 _['¡Zap!']_

Un fuerte frio se acento en su estómago.

Choco el puño contra el suelo, sintiéndose impotente.

— _J-Joder…_ —Gruño exasperado.

En el pequeño puesto, el lastimado muchacho de bronce no pudo evitar un gruñido de profunda frustración, que la fuerte sacudida derrumbase un montón e cosas, y volviese a empujar fuera el rubio de cabello espigado no era parte de la idea de traerle dentro en primer lugar.

 _Menudo revés._

Suspiro, y observo con atención, nervioso.

El fuego se notaba por algunos lugares, al igual que las cenizas, alcanzaban algunos escondites. Las personas se protegían como podían, mientras que el soldado, furioso, se levantó gruñendo como un animal.

La figura de un aturdido Zap fue la siguiente en verse.

 _[¿P-Pero que...?]_

Se sintió pálido.

El punto amarillo lo hizo ver rojo.

— ¡TÚ!—

El de rayo suspiro con alivio. —Casi la palmo...—se permitió inclinarse un poco.

—Mi comic casi se quema...—se quejó.

Un comentario tan absurdo que hizo al soldado tener un tic, soltando resoplidos y risas cortadas, mientras se encontraba rechinando los dientes.

 _[¡Claro que no!]_

 _¡WHAM!_

 _¡WHAM!_

 ** _¡WHAM!_**

Estallido tras estallido, tras estallido. Constantemente los golpes de fuego emergían con fuerza abrumadora desde ninguna parte y colmaban la paciencia y visibilidad sin dar tiempo a reacción.

— ¡Déjales en paz!—

El fuego se dispersó, con aquella orden haciendo eco en el momento. El silencio reino, y la duda resonaba leve pero constante en los civiles escondidos.

Los muchachos sí que sabían quien era.

Lluvia sintió uno de sus ojos contraerse de forma involuntaria, con exasperación. — ¿Pero que-?—

El polvo se levantó, ante la mirada curiosa de los espectadores, al aterrizar el encapuchado con un golpe seco en el suelo.

 _·/ ¿Porque...?/·_

Matarratas quiso darse un golpe en todo el rostro, exasperado. —Joder, pelirrojo...—Le temblaban los músculos a mas no poder.

 _·/ ¿Se está enfrentando a un soldado?/·_

El militar estallo en carcajadas. — ¿Te sientes tan gallito que me vas a enfrentar? —Enseño los dientes en una tétrica sonrisa.

 _·/ ¿Quién es ese?/·_

—Soldado, —

Los pobladores se ocultaban a cierta distancia, observando con confusión al joven enfundado. La capa, con capucha alzada y atada en forma diagonal, cubría su cabeza y dejaba ver muy levemente tonos verde y marrón en sus vestimentas.

 _·/_ _¿Por qué lleva esa mascara tan rara…?/·_

—Deje a estas personas en paz. —Ordeno.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro del elemental, sustituida por una mueca y ojos entrecerrados. —Muy gallito, ¿No es así...?—rezongo.

 _·/V-Va a morir.../·_

—Digo lo que veo. —

Los ojos rojizos se escudaban tras la máscara canina, penetrando su mirada con candente ira. El accesorio nácar y negro resulto ser un útil encubrimiento a su identidad.

—Eres un militar. No estas cumpliendo tu deber. —El manto café ondeo levemente, en su parte inferior. —Debes de proteger a estas personas, no abusar de ellas… —

Al inclinar la cabeza, queriendo ahogar un gruñido, bufo.

—… _Insolente…_ —

El siseo furioso fue ronco e intimidando. Un colosal látigo de agua se alzaba ante ellos dos, estremeciendo con la temperatura fría que el elemento despedía a los que estaban allí.

Y pálido, al igual que la chica de cabello celeste y el joven e virus, observo el ataque erguirse hacia _ellos dos._

 _[Fantástico…]_

Un nudo se formó en su estómago.

—Eh, Mr. Rubio, —Llamo.

Zap levanto la mirada, a cosa de un metro tras él, aturdido por el despliegue. — ¿E-Eh? —.

—Sal de aquí. —indico.

 ** _._**

 ** _— ¡LEVEL 2! —_**

.

.

Y una intensa columna de vapor se levantó justo allí, con el choque del agua frente a la intensa esfera de calor.

* * *

¡Día de Actualización, si! Hace un tiempo que no me paso por aquí. Estoy atascada con el capítulo 6, y no he podido publicarlo en DA. Supongo que solo he estado haciendo tiempo, e intentado ponerme al día con mis otras historias. En fin, espero que lo disfrutaran.

 ** _—Kaira._**


End file.
